Online Friends
by AnimeWaifus
Summary: This is a two-shot story about Luka and Miku being online best friends. Since this is a two-shot, I kind of got straight to the point haha... Anyway, this is going to be a fluffy two-shot (might add a third chapter if anyone wants some... Mature content lol), and I'm also new to writing, so I kind of suck lol. I'm going to work on the second chapter soon, and please comment wyt.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is about Luka and Miku being online best friends. I kind of get straight to the point, but I'm only intending to make this a two-shot, so I'm getting straight to it haha! I'm hoping to make the second chapter longer, since this one is only about 1,000 words. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! This is my first time writing, so it's probably not going to be that amazing, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.**

* * *

Miku immediately jumped in the chair at her desk after entering her bedroom. After a long boring day at school, she looked forward to chatting with her online best friend (and secret crush, but she'll never admit it), Luka. A pink haired beauty, with fascinating crystal blue eyes that Miku easily got lost into. "I hope she's on…" Miku whispered to herself. Sure enough, Luka was active. Clicking onto their chat, she sent a message.

 _HatsuneMiku01: Hey! Just got back from school. What are you up to?_

While waiting for a reply, Miku got up and exited her bedroom to go downstairs. Reaching the bottom step, she took a left and went to the kitchen to get something to eat.

After settling on a bag of chips, she went back upstairs to her bedroom. Putting her snack on her desk, she sat down in her chair. She checked to see if Luka replied to her message, and to her excitement, she did.

 _MegurineLuka03: Hey, how was school? I just got home from school myself. It was such a slow day today *sigh*._

Oh, might I mention that Luka is eighteen, and Miku is fourteen. They are both in high school, Luka being a senior and Miku being a freshman. Sadly, they didn't attend the same school, and Miku still sulks about it. She wasn't sure if Luka felt the same though. Maybe she should ask? No no, that might be weird. She didn't want to come off as some sort of obsessed weirdo to her crush.

Realizing that she was lost in thought, Miku replied to Luka's message.

 _HatsuneMiku01: I had a pretty slow day too. School was actually boring today. I love school, but sometimes it can be a real pain haha! Anyway~, anything else happen today? Or did you just have a boring day before I showed up. Kidding lol._

Laughing at herself, she sent the message. After a few minutes of waiting for a reply, Luka replied. The sound of the message surprised the teallete, which caused her to choke on the potato chip she was eating. After calming down her seemingly never ending coughing, she read Luka's message.

 _MegurineLuka03: Well, some guy from my calculus class asked me out. I think his name is… Gakupo? I rejected him, obviously. I don't even know him. Plus, he isn't really my type. Besides that, my day hasn't really been too interesting. Until you messaged me, of course *wink*, haha!_

A small blush crept onto Miku's cheeks. Mostly from the "wink" Luka added to her last sentence. She dismissed it as a joke though, because she was sure that Luka was straight. She said it herself after all. Still, Miku couldn't help but think that maybe she wasn't? She has said some things that could be considered otherwise. Deciding to shrug off her thoughts, she replied.

 _HatsuneMiku01: Oh? Poor guy lol. And I do have the confidence to say that I am pretty interesting haha! Anywayyy, your prom is coming up, right? You're lucky. I don't have dances at my school. Maybe I could go to yours? Lol, just kidding. Can I though? *puppy dog eyes* haha!_

Laughing at her message, she reached into the bag of potato chips she's been eating and stuffed a few into her mouth. Thinking about it, it would be pretty cool to go with Luka to her prom. Maybe not at a couple, but as friends. It actually sounded pretty fun to the teallette.

The sound of a notification from her computer broke her train of thought.

 _MegurineLuka03: It is, and maybe. If your parents allow it, that is haha! It would be pretty fun. Plus, it would be the first time we would see each other in person. We totally should! Good thinking, Miku! Ask your parents!_

Miku's eyes widened in surprise while reading her message. She didn't think Luka would actually take her seriously. Not that she was complaining, I mean who wouldn't want to meet their crush in person? To be able to hug them, and kiss them- wait what? No no no, not kiss. Definitely not kiss.

With a blush on her cheeks, Miku replied to Luka's message.

 _HatsuneMiku01: You're serious? I mean, I'll ask them. I'm not sure if they'll let me though. I could just sneak out though haha! I'm kidding, I could never sneak out. I'm way too clumsy and I would probably knock a vase over or something lol._

* * *

After messaging back and forth for another hour or so, they said their goodbyes, both thinking it would be a good idea to get their homework done.

After Miku finished most of her history homework, which was consisted of writing a long report about some history project, she decided to go downstairs and ask her parents if she could go to Luka's school's prom. Hopefully she could persuade them to let her go.

After walking downstairs, she went to the living room where she found her parents.

"Hey mom, dad. I have a question…" Miku asked nervously while taking a seat on the couch next to them. Both her parents turning their heads to face their daughter, her father asked, "What is it, Miku?". Looking up from her lap to look her father in the eyes, the teallete asked, "Well… I was um… Wondering if I could go to this um… Dance with one of my friends…". Her father looked at his wife, "What do you think, sweetie? I think it would be fine. As long as there's no drinking involved, and if this friend is trustworthy, I see no problem with it." After hearing her father's reply, Miku felt relieved, but still was nervously looking around the room while waiting for her mother's reply.

Finally, after her mother was done thinking, she said, "Well, I guess it would be alright. I guess we can let you go, since your school doesn't do dances. I must ask though, who is this friend? And how old are they? Is it a boy?" Her mother turned to her daughter with a curious look on her face. Miku looked at her mother with a nervous look on her face, "Um, her name is Luka. She's eighteen and she has a prom coming up at her school… She's an online friend, but I can promise you that she isn't some pedophile or something. You know me, I'm not dumb, so… Anyway, she is trustworthy, and I will call you if anything suspicious happens… So please let me go! I don't have another opportunity like this, and I would like to go to a dance, since my school doesn't have them!" The teallete explained.

After thirty seconds of silence, her mother spoke up, "Alright, you can go. We can go to the mall this weekend and get you a new dress if you'd like. I've honestly been looking forward to an opportunity like this, haha!" her mother spoke with enthusiasm.

Miku's eyes lit up with excitement, "Yay! Thank you so much! And yes, me too!" The teallete spoke with excitement.

* * *

 **End of chapter one! I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. It was pretty short, but in my defense, I'm new to writing, so I'm not any good haha! Anyway, PM me or just comment what you thought! Your opinions are greatly appreciated, so don't be shy to comment them! Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here it is! Chapter two of Online Friends! Still not good at writing, but I tried! Hope you like it! Remember to comment what you thought after reading!**

Miku looked at her phone screen and saw a text from Luka.

 _Luka: Hey, I'll be there in just a few minutes! I'm super excited!_

The teallette typed a quick reply, with excitement in her eyes.

 _Miku: Me too! This is going to be so much fun!_

After replying, Miku decided that she should make sure she looked her best before the pinkette got there. She went into her bathroom and looked in the mirror.

The dress she picked out with her mother a month before suited her nicely. It was a teal dress that stopped just above her knees, and it had a white lace design on the upper half of it. (Sorry, not good at explaining this kind of stuff… Haha…). She put on a minimum amount of makeup, she didn't really need much of it, just some eyeliner, mascara, and some lip gloss.

Brushing her twintails for knots she missed, she decided she should go outside to wait for Luka to get there.

Despite her excitement, the teallette was nervous. Who wouldn't be nervous to meet their crush? And of course there's also the fear of them not being the person they said they were.

"No, I shouldn't think that. Luka is Luka. I know it. We've talked on the phone, and video chatted before, so I'm positive she's who she says she is. But I can't help but to feel nervous…", Miku said to herself.

Finally going out the front door, after saying goodbye to her parents, she was now waiting for Luka to pick her up. Feeling her phone vibrating, she looked at her screen to see that Luka was calling her.

Quickly answering, she said,

 _Miku: "Hello?"_

 _Luka: "Hey, I think I'm almost there. Are you ready?"_

 _Miku: "Yup! I'm waiting outside."_

 _Luka: "Oh! I think I see you!"_

Miku looked around, and saw a black Porsche pulling into her driveway.

Hanging up the phone, she walked over to the car.

The door to the expensive car opened, and out came the pinkette. Luka walked over to the teallette and pulled her into a hug. "Oh my god! It's so amazing to finally meet you!", Luka said with a smile.

Surprised from the hug, Miku came out (haha, came out. Okay, I'm done) of her trance and hugged the pinkette back, "I'm so excited! You're even more beautiful in person, I-I mean…", flustered from saying something embarrassing, Miku broke the hug. To hide her embarrassment she looking at the ground and played with the end of her dress nervously.

"Haha! You're so cute, Miku! Don't be embarrassed, I'm flattered that you think I'm beautiful!", the pinkette said happily.

"O-oh… Um… You think I'm c… Cute?", Miku looked up at the pinkette and instantly regreted it. She immediately got captured in her deep blue eyes. "Yes, I do. In fact, you're adorable, hehe.", Luka replied cheekily.

Blushing, Miku looked away. "U-Um, thank you…", Miku said quietly. "You're welcome! Anyway~, what do you think of my dress? It's a little… Well… Tight, but I thought it was nice.", Luka asked.

Miku looked at Luka's dress, and immediately felt her face flush. Luka wore a tight red dress, that stopped at about her mid-thigh. Her hair was beautifully straight and stopped just above her bottom. She wore little makeup, about the same amount Miku herself wore.

Just looking at the pinkette made Miku's heart pump one hundred beats a second.

"You… You're… Really beautiful, Luka…" Miku breathed out.

The pinkette blushed a small shade of pink. "Thank you… You are too.", Luka replied quietly.

Breaking out of her trance, the teallette asked, "W-We should get going. Your school is kind of far, right?".

"Not really. Only a little over an hour, but yes, let's get going!", Luka smiled.

After an hour drive of talking and laughter, they got to Luka's school.

"Are you ready? And just a warning, some of the guys might hit on you, since you're a cute girl haha!", the pinkette jokingly said.

"They don't have a chance with me. Plus, even if they did (which they don't, because Miku is SUPER GAY for Luka… Anyway, moving on), I wouldn't ditch you." Miku said cheekily.

"That's good to know.", Luka replied with a smile.

The pinkette got out of the car and went over to the passenger's door and opened it for Miku. "After you, my lady.", Luka said teasingly.

"Thank you, Luka.", Miku replied with a small blush on her cheeks. Even though she knew that Luka was joking, the teallette couldn't help but blush.

'She's way too cute! I've managed to hide my crush on her for a while, but now is the time for me to confess! I hope I don't mess this opportunity up. You got this, Luka!' The pinkette thought to herself.

They went inside the school and went to where the dance was being held. They got there about an hour after the dance started.

"Oh no. You've got to be kidding me.", Luka said in an annoyed tone, while looking at two girls coming up to them.

"Hey Luka! It's about time you showed up. Oh? Who's this? She's pretty cute.", said a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. "I thought we were all going to the dance together? Who's this girl? Care to explain, Luka?", said another girl with short brown hair and brown eyes, who was standing next to the blonde.

"First of all, I never said I was going to go to the dance with you two, Meiko. Second, this is Miku, and Lily, don't get any ideas. You'll regret it.", Luka said in an aggressive tone. "And will you guys please just leave us alone? If you're both so desperate, then go make out in a corner with each other. Let us at least enjoy the dance.", the pinkette added.

Miku wasn't sure what was going on, but she could tell that Luka did not like these girls very much. She decided to just stay out of what was happening and stay quiet.

"Woah don't get so defensive, Luka dear. We all know that you would much rather be with us than with that little petite bitch.", Meiko said in a mocking tone. "What she said is true, isn't it? Come on, Luka. Let's three ditch this place and go to my place. You might look good in that dress, but you would definitely look better out of it.", Lily added with a smirk.

Luka's face took on an expression of disgust. "You both are terrible. Get out of my face, or you know what will happen. And don't even think about insulting Miku again.", the pinkette said in pure anger.

"Fine, fine. Your loss. Come on, Meiko. Let's ditch this place.", the blond said in an annoyed tone.

After they both left out the door, Miku asked, "Um, Luka? Who were those girls?". Luka turned to the teallette and smiled softly, "No one important. Let's go dance! We didn't come here to just stand around, did we?", Luka asked.

Miku smiled, "Let's go then!".

After a long and fun night at Luka's prom, the pinkette asked, "Hey, this was fun, but maybe we could go to my place? I wanted to talk more in a place where it's quiet. We can have a sleepover!". Miku stopped walking and looked at Luka in surprise. "R-Really? I'll have to ask my parents."

Luka took one of the teallette's hands and said, "That's fine. You can call them when we get to my car.", the pinkette said, while walking with the teallette's hand in hers to her car.

After getting into Luka's car, Miku pulled out her phone and dialed her mother's number. After a few rings, she answered.

 _Miku's mom: Hello?_

 _Miku: Hey mom, can I spend the night at Luka's house? We wanted to spend more time together where we can talk more. Please?_

 _Miku's mom: Alright, that sounds fine. It's a bit late too. I don't want you two driving out at night._

 _Miku: Yay! Thank you, mom! I'll see you tomorrow! Love you!_

 _Miku's mom: I love you too. Stay safe. Bye!_

After the teallettes mom ended the call, she said, "She said yes! This is going to be so fun!". "Yes! It is!", the pinkette said with a large smile on her face.

After getting to the pinkettes house, Luka gave Miku a change of clothes and they were currently watching a movie.

Luka was already bored of the movie and chose to just watch the teallette instead. Miku noticing that Luka was looking at her, she turned to her and asked, "Is something wrong?".

"Oh, it's nothing. I would just rather look at how cute you are instead of watching the movie.", Luka replied with a smile. The teallette blushed furiously and turned away from Luka. "O-Oh…", Miku said quietly.

'Here goes nothing…' Luka thought to herself.

"Hey… Miku?", she said nervously.

The teallette turned to look at her, "Yes, L- Mmph?!".

Miku was cut off with a kiss.

Breaking the short sweet kiss, Luka said, "Miku… I… I love you, and… I want you to be… my girlfriend…", Luka said the last part quietly, but the teallette still heard her clearly.

"Y-You love me…?", Miku said in disbelief. The pinkette looked into Miku's captivating teal eyes, and said, "Yes, Miku. I love you. Will you go out with me?".

"Yes. I love you too, Luka!", Miku said while hugging the pinkette tightly.

Let's just say after that, they had a long night *wink*.

 **And there it is! It's short, but I'm not really that good at writing. Please PM me or comment what you thought of it! I could use some tips too haha… Thanks for reading!**


End file.
